Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to hydraulic stimulation of underground hydrocarbon-bearing formations, and more particularly, to the generation and use of electrical power to deliver fracturing fluid to a wellbore.
Description of the Related Art
Over the life cycle of a typical hydrocarbon-producing wellbore, various fluids (along with additives, proppants, gels, cement, etc. . . . ) can be delivered to the wellbore under pressure and injected into the wellbore. Surface pumping systems must be able to accommodate these various fluids. Such pumping systems are typically mobilized on skids or tractor-trailers and powered using diesel motors.
Technological advances have greatly improved the ability to identify and recover unconventional oil and gas resources. Notably, horizontal drilling and multi-stage fracturing have led to the emergence of new opportunities for natural gas production from shale formations. For example, more than twenty fractured intervals have been reported in a single horizontal wellbore in a tight natural gas formation. However, significant fracturing operations are required to recover these resources.
Currently contemplated natural gas recovery opportunities require considerable operational infrastructure, including large investments in fracturing equipment and related personnel. Notably, standard fluid pumps require large volumes of diesel fuel and extensive equipment maintenance programs. Typically, each fluid pump is housed on a dedicated truck and trailer configuration. With average fracturing operations requiring as many as fifty fluid pumps, the on-site area, or “footprint”, required to accommodate these fracturing operations is massive. As a result, the operational infrastructure required to support these fracturing operations is extensive. Greater operational efficiencies in the recovery of natural gas would be desirable.
When planning large fracturing operations, one major logistical concern is the availability of diesel fuel. The excessive volumes of diesel fuel required necessitates constant transportation of diesel tankers to the site, and results in significant carbon dioxide emissions. Others have attempted to decrease fuel consumption and emissions by running large pump engines on “Bi-Fuel”, blending natural gas and diesel fuel together, but with limited success. Further, attempts to decrease the number of personnel on-site by implementing remote monitoring and operational control have not been successful, as personnel are still required on-site to transport the equipment and fuel to and from the location.